


One More Favor:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best Man Danny WIlliams, Best Man/Man Of Honor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Drinking, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Favor/Favors, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gifts, Godfather/Godparent, Juice/Juices, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Office, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Usher/Ushers, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior & Tani surprises Steve a couple of gifts, Then, The Couple asks the Commander for one more favor, Will he do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	One More Favor:

*Summary: Junior & Tani surprises Steve a couple of gifts, Then, The Couple asks the Commander for one more favor, Will he do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is a part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was greeted by some presents, that he found on his desk. He read the card, & smiled, when he found that it was from Officer Tani Rey, & Officer Junior Reigns, Teammates, & Members of his ohana. He has no idea that they came in, & snuck behind him, as they waited for him to notice them at the entrance, so Tani said this, getting his attention.

 

“You like it ?, We thought it was perfect”, The Beautiful Ex-Lifeguard said with a smile, Junior added, “You were so welcoming, & there for us, We appreciate it”, as they came in. Junior helped his beautiful fiancée into a chair, & sat next to her, while Steve checked out his gifts, & smiled bigger, cause they put so much thought into it. He told them this, as a response to his appreciation of them.

 

"Thank you, Guys, This means a lot, I mean it, This is such a wonderful surprise, I am so lucky that you guys are part of this ohana, & taskforce.", He said meaning every word of it, "You are a terrific boss, So it balances it out", Tani said with a chuckle. Junior said agreeing, "We are lucky to have you too, Our baby is gonna be lucky to have you as a godfather too", The Five-O Commander choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come out, & said, "Thank you for that", There was a moment of silence.

 

"What can I do on this glorious day for you guys ?", Steve asked, as he sit in his chair behind the desk, "We need one more favor....It's for the wedding, The Younger Former Seal said, as he looked at Tani, who nodded, & said, "Well, Since Lou, Adam, & Jerry agreed to be Ushers at the wedding, Danny is gonna be Junior's Best Man, I was wondering if you would give me away ?", The Former Seal smiled, & said, "I would be honored to", & they celebrated with some juice that Steve got from his fridge, & they talked more about planning the wedding. When the young couple left to do their work, They stopped & shared a kiss, while Steve & Danny were doing the same thing, as soon as the blond came in.

 

"I love you, Danno, I am so glad that we are together", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I am glad too, I love you too, Super Seal", & they went on to do their share of the day's work, & focused on solving the day's case.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
